Priorities
by i'll-cover-you-x
Summary: Justin will always be Brian's priority over his many tricks. At Babylon an incident makes Justin struggle with memories of the bashing. Set in season two after they make the rules and features protective!Brian.
1. Babylon

Brian felt his eyes roll back as his dick was enveloped in the tight wet heat of his nameless trick's mouth. The pleasure was doubled as another guy joined him paying close attention to his balls. Overwhelmed by the sensations Brian placed a hand on each of their heads urging them on and groaned when the first trick swallowed him to the root. Both were talented and he knew this was going to be a quick affair.

"Brian." He barely heard the voice calling his name, his annoyance growing as it got repeated more loudly. Looking to find the source of the noise he vaguely registered Justin moving towards him.

"Don't worry, you'll have your turn later." Brian smirked at his boyfriend, the plans he had for their evening making him so close to cumming.

"Brian, please." The broken quality of his boyfriend's voice fully caught his attention. Looking properly at Justin he noticed the way he was moving through the backroom, arms close to his body as if for protection and the way in which he shied away from the people he passed. It was like the first times Brian took him out after the bashing.

One man moved close to Justin obviously coming onto him but Justin kept his head down crying, "Leave me alone."

Brian hurried away from the tricks, wincing as his sudden movements caused the first guy's teeth to scrape his cock. Ignoring their complaints he pulled up his pants and went over to Justin repeating "It's okay, it's okay." He was relieved when Justin moved into his arms: if ever Justin shied away from physical contact with his boyfriend he knew it was bad.

Feeling Justin trembling he gently moved them both deeper into the backroom away from the curious eyes around them.

"What is it?"

It took a moment for Justin to be able to speak, "Out there… by the bar… a couple of guys from school… friends of Hobbes." Brian swore silently at the mention of that name. How much more was that shit's actions going to affect their lives? "They used to bully me at school and call me a fa…"

"Did they do anything tonight?" Brian interrupted not wanting his Sunshine to dwell anymore on what he'd been through at school.

"They didn't see me. I heard them talking though. They're here to 'check out the freaks'".

"Those fuckers won't last long talking like that here." Brian hoped they would move on soon rather than Justin having to see them again.

"Don't let them get to you." Brian murmured using his standard response. "They're not worth it." He kissed Justin's forehead gently and held him until he felt Justin begin to relax in his arms.

A few minutes later when he thought Justin calm enough he asked, "Want to go home?"

Justin nodded then added, "But I don't want to go back out there. It's so crowded." With anyone else he may have pretended to be braver than he felt, but as Brian could read him so well what was the point? Besides he knew Brian would never tease him or be angry when he was struggling with something.

Brian understood that this would be difficult, but Justin wouldn't relax fully until they were back at the loft.

"It will be over soon." Brian took Justin's hand and his boyfriend used his free arm to clutch Brian's arm who tried not to wince at the tight grip. Together they headed out of the backroom with Brian glaring at anyone who came too close giving them a clear route.

As they reached the main dance floor Justin paused trying to gain courage and Brian moved to put his arm protectively around him. Justin in turn wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before taking a deep breath as they started out. Brian kept them as close to the edge of the room as possible where Justin felt safest between him and the wall.

They were almost there when Emmett appeared out of nowhere, "Hey, where are you two disappearing off to?"

Brian glanced down at his Sunshine not sure how much he would want him to say, "We're heading back."

Noticing that something was up and correctly assuming that something had happened to make Justin feel vulnerable, Emmett sent Brian a concerned look silently asking if there was anything he could do but Brian shook his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Emmett said letting them leave, but not before pressing a quick kiss to Justin's cheek.

After what felt like hours to Justin they were outside the club.

"You did it." Brian told him turning Justin round to face him.

"I managed to walk out of Babylon- since when did that become an achievement?" Justin's bitter reply slightly cheered Brian as it meant he was on his way to recovering. Only when he started to feel safe was he able to reflect on how much Hobbes had changed his life. This stage was more difficult for Brian to deal with though as he felt so helpless: when Justin was struggling with fear and nightmares he could offer practical help, but when his boyfriend felt bitter or angry about how much the bashing had affected him there was nothing Brian could do. He couldn't restore his hand to the state it was beforehand. Not knowing what to say Brian just led him towards the car and they drove back in near silence.

* * *

Sometime in the night Justin started thrashing in his sleep and Brian immediately moved towards him muttering, "It's okay, you're safe now" until he had woken up. Silent tears streamed down Justin's face which affected Brian far more than he liked to admit.

"I dreamt I was back at school." Justin recounted the dream, hoping that voicing the nightmare would help him move past it. "A group of jocks surrounded me… and… they all had… baseball bats."

"Don't think about it." Brian gave his usual response. Justin knew he wasn't being uncaring, but that Brian was dealing with his grief in his own way.

"Is there anything you need?" Justin correctly understood this question as Brian feeling helpless and needing a practical way to support him.

"Could you make me some warm milk? I don't think it will be easy going back to sleep."

Justin's prediction was right. Once he had finished the drink Brian held him in his arms, Justin's head on his chest, but Justin lay awake for over an hour trying to move his thoughts away from the bashing and the nightmare. Only when he had finally gone to sleep did Brian relax and allow himself to drift off, but not before kissing the blond head cradled on his chest. How had he, Brian fucking Kinney, got to a state where one person's happiness meant so much to him- more than his own?

* * *

Brian's dream was much more pleasant that Justin's had been: he dreamt he was having the most amazing blow job ever. As he regained consciousness it dawned on him that this wasn't a dream but looking down he found himself staring at the most beautiful pair of blue eyes and saw luscious lips slide up and down his length.

Noticing he was awake Justin moved back to smile cheekily up at his amazing boyfriend, "Good morning." He pressed a kiss to the head of Brian's cock, one hand coming up to fondle his balls.

"It certainly is. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Brian was surprised Justin was doing this as he often needed time to recover after a nightmare before wanting any physical contact.

"Well since you missed out on your blowjob last night, you're getting it now."

Brian started to understand what was happening. Justin was feeling guilty at what happened last night and was trying to make it up to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Brian never wanted Justin to do anything he felt uncomfortable with.

Justin nodded having become serious now, "I don't want those bastards from school spoiling things between us and besides I feel ready for this. I need this. I want to forget everything else except how much I want you and how much I love you." Knowing Brian wouldn't voice his feelings, but that his love was returned regardless Justin returned his mouth to Brian ending the conversation.

He was unprepared for the hands that flipped him round moving him on top of Brian into a 69 position. No sooner had he steadied himself when he felt Brian swallow his cock all the way making him gasp, "This was meant to be for you!"

"And this is for you." Brian replied before returning his mouth to the far pleasanter task of making Justin moan in pleasure.

Blowjobs from Brian were rare as he usually liked to be the receiver so Justin knew that Brian's present actions were a clear demonstration of his love. That alone was nearly enough to make him cum and when Brian began to explore his ass, skilful fingers finding the spot that drove him wild, Justin couldn't hold back but cried out as he came hard.

The gasps and moans Justin was making around his cock combined with the beautiful taste of his love filling his mouth sent Brian over the edge and he came slamming his dick into his boyfriend's eager mouth.

"That was hot." Brian gasped when he finally got his breath back. Justin merely smiled feeling at ease for the first time in hours. Slowly he moved his way back up Brian's body pressing lazy kisses across his chest and neck until he reached his lips. Teasingly Justin first pressed his lips to the edge of Brian's lips and then swiped his tongue along the length of his upper lip. Impatient Brian placed his hand at the back of Justin's neck holding him in place so that he could kiss him fully. The kiss was slow and deep with exploratory tongues tasting themselves on the other. It was full of meaning with both expressing their feelings in ways they couldn't voice.

It was Brian who pulled away first overwhelmed by the unusual emotion and wondering yet again how someone could have wormed his way so fully into his heart.

"We should go get cleaned up." Brian started to head towards the shower.

"I'll bring this." Justin responded cheekily picking up a condom. "Or maybe a couple..."

Okay, perhaps Brian could see how Justin had managed it- he was just so damn perfect for him.

* * *

**Wow I wasn't intending for any smut in this fic, but it's hard not to with these characters! I'd really appreciate any reviews.**


	2. Powercut

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter takes place before Justin knows that Brian is still tricking.**

* * *

Glancing round the apartment Brian noted with distaste the scruffy state of the furniture and the damp on the walls. If it wasn't for the man leading him towards the bedroom he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. And what a body the man had! The hard muscular physique combined with the height and an ass second only to Justin's had convinced Brian from the moment he first caught sight of the stud in Babylon that he would be his tonight. Things had got off to a rocky start when the stud had wanted to fuck Brian, but it was soon made clear that it was Brian who did the fucking and with that decided they had left the club.

Looking around him Brian wondered if it would have been better to stay in the backroom. It was rare for him to go to a trick's home, but since Justin moved into the loft it was necessary if he didn't want to fuck in public. At least he could leave quickly afterwards without dealing with a clingy trick.

Once they reached the bedroom Brian wasted no time in removing their clothes before pushing the stud onto the bed. Straddling him Brian kissed his way down the hard muscles of the trick's chest then paid attention to his defined six-pack. Skirting around the prize he kissed the inside of the man's thighs causing him to writhe and moan, but it wasn't until the stud started to beg that he rolled him over and spread his cheeks. When his tongue first tasted the trick's hole the man whimpered and continued to moan as he delved deeper, adding his fingers to prepare the man for him.

The sound of a phone ringing surprised them both and Brian sat back with a groan recognising his ringtone.

"You're not going to answer that?" The stranger gaped in disbelief.

"It might be important." Brian lent over to retrieve his phone and seeing the display he saw that he was right.

"What is it?" Brian answered the phone making the trick sigh.

"Do you have any candles?" Justin asked, his question surprising Brian.

"I'm not a lesbian." His answer made Justin smile and the stud looked confused.

"A torch then?"

"In the desk drawer under my computer. Why?"

"There's a power cut. I'll try and feel my way to the desk." Brian knew him well enough to recognise that Justin was starting to freak out, but hiding it.

"Where are you now?"

"In bed. I couldn't sleep and then everything went pitch black. It took me a moment to realise what was happening." Yes he was definitely panicking.

It felt wrong to Brian that he was straddling a naked man whilst talking to his boyfr... to Justin so he rolled off the man who groaned into his pillow.

"Ow!" Justin cried

"You okay?"

"The step was closer than I thought. I'm fine though Brian. You can get back to your night."

"How much longer are you going to be talking?" The stud muttered in disgust and Brian merely shrugged in response. Mouthing what Brian was sure were expletives the man pulled on his pants and went to get some water.

"I've found it." Just from Justin's voice Brian could picture the sunshine smile he was sure Justin was wearing now and the thought made him smile.

"But it's a bit dim." Justin continued.

"I'll try and get some batteries on my way back."

"Are you coming home now?" This time Justin didn't bother to disguise the delight and relief in his voice. The dark had made him feel unsafe and even with the dim light of the torch he was feeling a bit freaked out about being alone in the loft.

"I'll be there soon." Brian promised.

Getting dressed Brian went to join the trick. "Some other time." From the scowl on the stud's face it didn't seem likely, but he was Brian Kinney and he knew the man still wanted him. If Brian wanted to fuck him sometime the man would begging for it.

* * *

On his way back Brian stopped at the only store he knew that was still open this late. After looking around he was annoyed to find that the batteries he needed were out of stock. Instead he tried to find any torches for sale but there were none in the store. In frustration he turned to leave when something attracted his attention.

When he got near to the loft he noticed that the buildings round him were all in complete darkness. Inside his building he used his phone as a light to guide him up the stairs, thankfully not tripping up on his way.

"Brian?" Justin questioned as soon as he got through the door. "I'm in bed."

The faint light of the torch Justin was shining guided Brian there.

"Did you manage to get some more batteries? I don't think this will last much longer."

"The shop was out." Justin's face fell so Brian continued quickly, "I got these."

"Candles!" Justin's sunshine smile was back as he quickly reached for the first candle that Brian lit with his lighter.

Whilst Justin was arranging them to his liking around the bed Brian filled a bucket with water and placed it within easy reach. It was bad enough having candles without having them burn the loft down.

"Is that better?" Brian asked turning to Justin.

He nodded, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that. And at the dark too- it makes me feel like a stupid child."

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Brian began to undress for bed.

"I just didn't feel safe not being able to see what's around me. It felt like something was lurking in the shadows." Justin muttered, blushing at how frightened he had been.

"Don't worry about that now." Joining him on the bed Brian wrapped his sunshine into his arms. "You're still getting used things again."

"I'm sorry you had to leave early."

"I wasn't anywhere important." Brian realised that the pacifying words he spoke without thinking were actually true. Being about to fuck one of the hottest tricks he had had in a while was nothing compared to Justin's happiness. Shit when had he turned into a lesbian?

Justin turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Brian's lips and then another. Gradually he deepened the kiss, but kept it slow and sensual. Unable to hold back Brian needed to regain control and he pulled Justin's t-shirt up tantalisingly slowly, kissing each new delicious piece of skin he revealed. By the time he had reached the sensitive piece of skin by Justin's neck the blond wanted a turn. He tugged off Brian's boxers- the only piece of clothing his beautiful boyfriend was still wearing- and gazed at his perfect cock. His mouth watering Justin pressed a kiss against the head before taking it in his mouth.

Letting his head fall back at the pure ecstasy he felt Brian wondered how the boy had become such an expert cocksucker so quickly. As Justin reached to fondle his balls Brian returned his gaze to his beautiful blond marvelling at the exquisite sensations he was feeling. Justin raised his eyes to his and the connection made Brian feel close to cumming. The love in Justin's eyes was obvious and Brian worried that he was revealing too much in his own expression.

"You're turn." He murmured pushing the little twat down on the bed and moving straight for his cock. Justin moaned as he felt the wet heat around him. Brian always seemed to know exactly what Justin needed and soon he was writhing beneath his boyfriend.

"Wait Brian, I don't want to cum yet. I want to feel you inside me." His words almost made Brian cum that instant.

"Not until I've tasted all of you." Brian groaned moving his attention to Justin's ass. As his tongue swiped across that beautiful pink hole it fluttered at the sensation and Brian felt his possessive instincts rise up as his tongue delved deeper. He was addicted to the taste of his lover and the night's earlier experience paled into insignificance compared to this perfect ass.

When he felt they both couldn't wait anymore he hooked Justin's legs over his shoulders and reached for the bottle of lube and a condom.

The whimper of impatience that Justin made caused him to groan with need and he had to force himself to go slow and make sure Justin was properly prepared.

"Are you sure?" Brian had to ask, needing to know that he wasn't pushing his sunshine into anything.

"Yes. I need you Brian." He got his wish as Brian pushed slowly into him making them both gasp.

Being inside Justin felt so right and Brian leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, before starting to move slowly. The sex was sensual and slow, both needing as much connection as possible. Hands sought each others and their lips barely broke apart except to catch their breath.

When they were both spent Brian collapsed on top of the younger man before rolling to the side. Justin followed him curling up so that his head was on his boyfriend's chest.

"That was incredible." Justin murmured.

"Amazing." Brian agreed pressing a kiss to the top of Justin's head.

"I've always wanted to make love by candle light."

Justin expected his words to anger Brian or make him retreat into himself, but instead he just muttered, "Stupid little twat." Justin couldn't help the beam that spread across his face at these words: Brian hadn't denied that they were making love. Whilst Brian might never admit his feelings he wasn't denying them either and that was enough for now.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Baseball

**I'm sorry about the delay, I found this chapter rather difficult to write. Real life is rather getting in the way at the moment so this is going to be the last chapter for now, but I'll come back to it at some point. **

**I haven't written Daphne before but she wanted to be in the story and I couldn't resist.**

* * *

Glancing at the clock yet again Justin was annoyed that only five minutes had passed. He and Daphne had planned to meet up that evening, but one of her flatmates decided to throw an impromptu party. Whilst Lizzie was nice her friends were the type of people that Justin usually avoided and he felt very removed from all the breeders in the room. Daphne had gone outside to direct someone up to the right apartment and he was left with a group of people who all seemed to know each other making him feel even more like an outsider.

He almost considered leaving and going to Babylon where the 'Hot Pecs' competition would be just starting, however he knew that at an evening dedicated to muscles he might not fit in either. Besides Brian would be on a mission to fuck the winner (and many of the other contestants) which wasn't Justin's idea of a perfect evening.

"I bet you're queer." Hearing these words snapped Justin's attention back to the room, but he found they weren't directed at him.

"I'm not." A red faced teen exclaimed indignantly to the crowd that was forming round him.

"Then where's your make-believe girlfriend this time, Tom?" Another challenged him.

"She's not feeling well." Tom replied.

"Or she's a cover to hide the fact you take it up the ass." The first guy, who Justin vaguely remembered was called Will, challenged.

"Everyone calm down!" Lizzie commanded. "I've met his girlfriend so she definitely exists. He's not gay."

Justin looked at their expressions of relief in disgust.

"What's happening?" Daphne stood in the doorway to the apartment.

"We're making sure that Tom isn't a fairy."

"What difference would it make if he was?" Daphne challenged making Justin realise yet again why he loved his best friend. She was always ready to leap to the defence of someone who was being bullied and right now it looked as if she was squaring herself up for a fight.

"I don't want to be at a party with any fags." Will responded, "Can't enjoy myself if I have to stop some queer groping my ass."

"I'm queer." Justin spoke up knowing it was a dangerous statement in a room of homophobes, but unable to keep quiet. "And nothing would make me want to touch your ass."

He was surprised to see some people smiling encouragingly at him or even laughing at what he said. Spurred on he continued, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but with a body like that I doubt you'll have any girls groping your ass either."

As many of the girls nodded in agreement Will went red with embarrassment and anger, "Just don't try anything with me!"

"Don't worry. I have an incredibly hot boyfriend who fucked me before I came over here… twice. There's no way I'd want you after that."

As many of the expressions turned to shock at his words Daphne walked over to him.

"You were awesome!" She squealed.

"And you were _fabulous _darling." He replied in as camp a voice as possible making her burst out laughing.

* * *

Brian pounded into the 'Hot Pecs' winner remembering the rush of exhilaration he had had at so easily landing the biggest prize of the night (himself excluded). Once the winner had climbed down off the stage he had been surrounded by men eager to seduce the heavily muscled man, but when Brian approached the crowd had thinned with regulars realising their chances had been greatly reduced. Some still tried to flirt with the man, but it only taken Brian a few seconds and a few words to lead the man to the backroom… and find out what a disappointment he was. It seemed that the man had taken to bodybuilding in place of a personality and in the hope that a great body would make up for him lacking in another all-important department. At least that wasn't such an issue with Brian topping, but the noises he was making certainly were. The trick was practically squealing with joy at the pleasure Brian was giving him and the noise was quite a turn off for Brian. If it wasn't for the feel of the warm, tight ass he would struggle to enjoy the fuck. He was more turned on from the pride of proving his credentials as the King of Babylon by fucking the most sought after man in the club. He didn't need a contest to prove that Brian fucking Kinney was the hottest stud there… though Justin had sure been hot when he had won the competition.

"Fuck!" Brian came hard just thinking about the little twat and how hot he had looked dancing on the stage.

The trick squealed loudly coming for the second time and turned to look at Brian in adoration, "That was amazing."

"Yes… it was unbelievable." Brian replied, his sarcasm missed by the man who preened at his words.

After that unsatisfactory experience Brian knew he needed to find someone better. He had already had the man who came second in the competition so he hunted down the guy who had won third place.

* * *

A few hours into the party Justin was enjoying dancing with Daphne and some of her friends when the music stopped. A few people groaned, but most glanced at the time and hurried for places near the TV.

"What's going on?" Daphne asked as they were called over.

"It's the game!" Tom replied surprised they didn't know and Justin soon found himself squeezed onto a chair with Daphne, whilst some guys perched on the arms of the chair.

When the TV was switched on Justin's heart sank: it was a baseball game. The TV had only been on for about a minute and already he was sweating and breathing too quickly.

"Are you alright?" Daphne whispered quietly.

"I'm fine." He relied with a fake smile though they both knew he was lying.

Not being a sports fan Justin had not seen a match since he was attacked and didn't realise it would affect him so much. By looking down he was able to avoid the action which helped slightly and remembering the doctors' advice he tried to picture himself in a calm environment. Closing his eyes he imagined himself at the Loft curled up on their bed and concentrated on the feel of the expensive duvet covering him and Brian's arms surrounding him, keeping him safe. Whilst Brian would never admit to cuddling there were times as they drifted off to sleep that Justin would snuggle nearer and though Brian pretended to be asleep Justin could detect a tightening of his boyfriend's arms as he held him closer to him.

"Thwack" He was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of a bat smashing into the ball. Unintentionally his eyes lifted to the screen and for a moment he sat frozen as a slow motion replay was used to repeat the action from many angles.

Gazing with horror Justin watched as the bat swung in slow motion connecting powerfully with the ball which in his mind became his own head. It was like Gus' birthday all over again where his mind became so full of his vague memories that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I can't watch this." he muttered to Daphne and headed shakily to her room.

"Looks like the fag's scared of watching sport!" Will jeered but Justin was too upset to register the taunt.

"Shut up!" Daphne hissed following her friend. Linking her arm through his as Justin's shaking became worse she helped him reach her room.

"I just had to get out of there." He explained as he sat down heavily on the bed, then with a groan lay down. Daphne quickly followed so that she was lying next to him.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that. It must have been horrible." He just nodded at her words and looking across Daphne was concerned about how pale he was.

"It's time for your breathing exercises." Daphne's spot on impression of his therapist made Justin smile weakly and to her relief he focussed on breathing deeply and more slowly.

"In, two, three, four and out, two, three, four, five…" She repeated breathing with him until he started to relax.

"How are you doing?" She asked as the color started to return to his cheeks.

"Better than I was- thanks to you." He answered honestly.

"Remember that when I'm pregnant and need to practice my breathing." She replied.

"I'm pretty sure that's a job for the father." He responded.

"How do you know that won't be you? Perhaps I'll end up marrying a lesbian in which case I'd want you to provide the sperm."

He didn't know whether to be flattered or exasperated. He went for the latter. "Daphne, you do realise you can't just choose to be gay?"

"But I want to be cool too! Look how much fun pride is!"

"You're a freak." He responded for the thousandth time. Sometimes it was the only thing to say to his best friend.

Daphne was pleased to see she had distracted Justin from thinking about the bashing. "Do you want to spend the night?" She asked knowing that Justin was still too shaken to walk back.

"Thanks but I think I'll head back." He needed to feel the security of being in his own bed in familiar surroundings. Seeing his best friend's expression he reassured her "I'll take the next bus home instead of walking though."

"There isn't one for nearly an hour." Daphne reminded him. "Can't you get someone to give you a lift?"

"One of the breeders?" Justin asked in disbelief.

"No, though I would do if I had my car. I meant Brian."

"It's an important night for him at Babylon." Justin told her, "I don't want to interrupt him."

"So? You're more important to him." She argued.

Justin was determined not to ruin his boyfriend's night, but a few minutes later when Justin went to the bathroom Daphne stole his phone.

* * *

"What?" Brian had just found the guy he wanted to fuck when his phone rang.

"Brian?" Daphne could barely hear him over the loud music.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"It's Daphne. I'm ringing about Justin." Her words immediately caught Brian's attention.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Daphne quickly reassured him that nothing serious had happened. "But there was a baseball match on TV and it upset him. He's insisting he'll get the bus back, but he's pretty shaken."

"I'll come and get him." Brian answered firmly before hanging up and turning back to the trick. "Looks like you lose again."

* * *

"You called him?" Justin gasped having a princess moment. "Do you know how many times he's had to cancel his plans because I'm freaking out? All the time! I hate being such a responsibility!"

"Justin calm down. Aren't you always telling me that Brian always does exactly what he wants- no apologies, no regrets? Have you ever considered Brian actually cares about you and wants to help you?"

Justin knew she was right about Brian, but that didn't stop him regretting how much he depended on his boyfriend. Perhaps it was best to look on the positive side though and realise that through looking after him Brian was showing how much he cared in ways he couldn't voice.

* * *

Surprisingly quickly Brian knocked on the door to the apartment and Daphne led him to her room where Justin was lying on the bed again.

"Hey Princess." When Justin scowled at his words Brian knew his boyfriend was on the way to recovery.

"Stop calling me that." Justin growled sitting up, but he was placated when the older man leant down to give him a soft kiss.

"Having fun with the breeders?" Daphne rolled her eyes at Brian's words but a quick smile from him quickly disarmed her.

"So much." Justin muttered sarcastically, "Watching baseball is my favorite thing to do."

"Those poor heteros. Watching sport because they can't get laid."

"Never knowing the pleasure of having their ass fucked." Justin continued in the same mock sympathetic voice before cheekily adding, "A pleasure you don't receive often enough." Brian's presence was really making him as bad as new.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you." Brian muttered hoping to close the matter.

"Then perhaps you lucky homosexuals would like to get lost and leave this poor straight girl in peace." Daphne cut in but her soft tone made up for her harsh words.

"Love you too Daphne." Justin gave her a hug before turning to Brian, "I'm sorry you had to leave Babylon early."

"I think the blow job in the car will make up for it." Brian decided making Daphne snort in shock and laughter.

"I'll just go check on.. the..umm.." She decided to leave the couple alone.

"What makes you so sure you'll get a blow job?" Justin asked though he was inwardly excited about the prospect.

"Because that's the cost of this journey." Brian confidently told him.

"You sell yourself cheap Mr Kinney." Justin moved closer to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his neck, loving the way they fit perfectly together.

"Oh I'll be fucking you when we get home." Brian assured him in a cocky tone which sent shivers down Justin's spine. "But by then you'll be begging for it."

"You missed something out." Justin told him in a mock reproachful voice.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You haven't repaid me for cooking dinner. That will be one rim job."

"I suppose I better pay up." Brian smiled, "and if you don't get your hot ass moving I'll be doing it right here."

Not wanting to upset Daphne by fucking in her room Justin dragged his boyfriend out of the room to the front door, pausing only to shout goodbye to his best friend.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
